1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technique referred to as production printing for printing a great amount of documents for business use, documents of high resolution or the like has been known. In the production printing, printing or the like is performed in an image forming apparatus coupled to a DFE (Digital Front End).
Moreover, a technique for outputting log information used for maintenance management of the image forming apparatus has been known (See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5121518).